


Forced pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SG-1, Jack/Ba'al, set during "Abyss". Ba'al isn't only interested in information, there are other things he wants from Jack. Dubious consent.<br/>Written for Stargate Kink Meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced pleasure

Jack looked worriedly towards Ba'al, who suddenly raised an eyebrow and looked at him, then at the knife he had been about to throw. The Goa'uld smirked and threw the knife aside. It clattered to the floor.

"You give up?" Jack asked, hiding hope behind sarcasm.

 **"Never. I thought we could take this round off and do something else,"** Ba'al grinned and let his gaze slide over the restrained human.

Jack looked uncomprehending, then realized, worried, what the Goa'uld meant. His memory suddenly took him back to another time he had been captured, on Earth.

"Yeah, sure. If you need the break. Wanna play chess? Grab a beer?" Jack said, hoping to hide his fear.

" **Your insolence amuses me."** Ba'al adjusted himself, calling Jack's attention to the growing bulge in the Goa'uld's pants.

In a few steps the Goa'uld stood before Jack. He ran his hand over Jack's chest, studying the holes in the cloth of the human's shirt. They were from one of the previous rounds of torture. Ba'al grinned, grabbing hold of the damaged shirt and tearing it off him.

"Hey, I needed that - it's cold in the cell, you know!"

" **Stop focusing on unimportant things!"** Ba'al ordered, the hoarseness of his voice noticeable even through the distortion. 

Jack swallowed nervously at the look in the other man's eyes. "It's not unimportant to me." He tried.

" **A slave can mend it. _Shut up_!" ** Ba'al licked his lips and slid a hand down over Jack's now naked chest, finding a nipple and pinching it lightly. " **This can be pleasurable, if you want - or not, if you keep up the complaints!"** Ba'al flashed his eyes and pinched the nipple hard between two nails.

Jack gasped from the pain, but did not respond otherwise.

Ba'al shrugged. " **Your choice."** He went over to a cupboard and removed a riding crop and a small jar from it. He put the jar down on a table. " **If you beg satisfactorily, I may take mercy and use some of the lubricant."**

The Goa'uld pushed a button and part of the metal framework that made up the structure Jack was tied to, retracted. His entire back and ass was now accessible. Ba'al tore down Jack's pants, and cupped his ass. " **Quite nice, human."** He gave it a squeeze, then followed it up with a twack from the riding crop.

Jack cried out, unable to stop himself. "Bastard!" 

Ba'al laughed hoarsely and continued hitting Jack's ass several times, making the human cry out again and again. Then he threw the crop aside and kneaded Jack's now fiercely red ass. " **I believe that is enough."**

Jack was almost surprised the Goa'uld had stopped so soon - and that he had not hit him harder. Yes, it had stung badly, but no where near as bad as he had expected. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, then stopped himself. Why invite more pain? 

" **No comments? That's not like you, _Jack_!"**  Ba'al grinned. 

"What would you have me say? You do what you want anyway!" 

" **Stop that! If I wanted a compliant slave to fuck, I'd have just had one of my slavegirls or slaveboys sent for!"** He slid a hand to Jack's right nipple and pinched it hard. " **Beg me to fuck you!"**

"You must be insane!" 

" **Good. That's how I know you!"** Ba'al said as he unbuttoned his pants. He threw them aside as he went to pick up the jar he had left on the table before, a pleased expression spreading on his face.

Jack looked at the Goa'uld's naked ass - and as he turned, his large and hard cock. Very large and hard cock. He felt worry - and a small tug of lust, which he quickly tried to suppress. Ba'al was very attractive. He felt his cock stir a little. 

The Goa'uld opened the jar and looked at the stuff inside, sniffing it. " **This is truly a magnificent potion. You do not deserve such pleasure, being as insolent as you are, but you can thank me later!"**

"I doubt that! Let me go - then you can call for some of those slaves you mentioned. I don't approve of slaves, but I'm sure you'll enjoy them more."

" **How thoughtful!"** Ba'al took a large gob of the stuff in the jar and smeared it over his cock, slowly and lovingly. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched Jack watching him. The humans cock was reacting against his wishes. " **Ah, yes. The sweet anticipation. I ought to make you suck me, but I fear you will be disobedient."** **  
**

He did not wait for a response from his human fucktoy, but went and stood behind him. He took another glob of the lube before setting the jar aside, and rubbed it into Jack's shaft. Jack gasped and involuntarily thrust against Ba'al's hand.

Ba'al chuckled and continued until Jack was very hard. " **Good."** He commented. " **You are ready."**

The Goa'uld spread Jack's ass cheeks and probed him with a finger. Jack gasped both from that and from Ba'al touching the still very sensitive skin of his ass. All the blood in the surface of the skin was making it very sensitive. Ba'al pressed the tip of his cock to Jack's anal opening, and pushed forward a little.

"Wait! Are you crazy! I'm not ready!"

" **I deserve to give you a little pain first, with all the pleasure I will bestow on you!"** Ba'al grabbed Jack's hips and thrust forward hard, forcing his huge cock into Jack.

Jack screamed out from the pain, but it was obvious there was something in the lube, because he also felt a throbbing pleasure in his cock which was only enhanced. "Damn snake!" He groaned. 

Ba'al pulled back a little and then trust forward again, sinking deeper this time. He moaned. " **You're a good little pet!"**

Jack said nothing, but it did not take long before the pleasure was so great that he could not stop himself from moaning. He secretly enjoyed getting a hard ride, and he had relaxed quicker than he had thought possible. There was no pain now, only intense pleasure as the Goa'uld rammed his hard shaft into him again and again. "Oh, oh god! Yes!" He forgot all shame and started begging for Ba'al to touch his cock, to take him harder, anything, just as long as he would let him come and soon!

Ba'al continued fucking the human for several more minutes, before he cried out and rammed his entire cock into him and erupting hard. Jack gasped again as his ass was flooded by the hot semen, and seconds later Ba'al grabbed Jack's cock and pumped it hard. The human came almost immediately, spewing a hard jet of come. "Oh, yes. Thank you!" Jack almost cried from the relief. 

The Goa'uld collapsed against Jack's back for a few moments, then pulled out and rose. " **See what I said? I knew you would thank me!"**

 

 

 


End file.
